Corazón de Saint
by FoxJung
Summary: June, caballero femenino de camaleón, relata la historia de cómo nace su amor por Shun, un aspirante a conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda, y da a conocer como es su relación con él.


_**CORAZÓN DE SAINT**_

El entrenamiento de cada mañana era exhaustivo, todos los que entrenábamos en aquella isla fatal sentíamos como nuestros cuerpos adquirían fuerza en recompensa por la sangre y sudor que perdían; aún así todos continuábamos la rutina para obtener la certeza de que todo ello nos conllevaría al honor de ser un caballero, especialmente para aquellos que deseaban conseguir la armadura de _Andrómeda._

Shun parecía esforzarse más de lo que podía al estar aquí, tenía una apariencia débil y aparentaba estar pensando siempre en alguien querido; además de lucir desconcentrado y no gustarle iniciar combates, ¿cómo conseguiría entonces la armadura?, su amabilidad, empatía y carisma no lo ayudarán a obtenerla.

Desde que Shun llegó cuando era niño, lo vi como un hermano menor, a menudo yo solía protegerlo de los abusones y pelear con ellos en su lugar; esa rutina se repitió por mucho tiempo y a pesar de la rabia que sentía muchas veces hacia él, al mirarlo, esta ira se desvanecía con el calor de una sonrisa suya. Han pasado cuatro años desde que este niño llegó a la isla de Andrómeda, pero ahora su cuerpo está más fornido, su rostro más estilizado, su cabello más brillante y cada movimiento suyo ha mejorado considerablemente, creo que todo eso está muy bien pero…

¡Maestro Albione!, ¡Maestro Albione! … lamento llegar tarde.

Siéntate June y deja de hacer tanto escándalo.

Lo siento maestro, me retrasé con algunos alumnos y… y… y no pude hacer la cena de hoy, perdone.

No te preocupes June, Shun cocinó para nosotros esta noche.

Shun esbozó una sonrisa.

Ya veo – contesté levemente y tomé asiento.

Eres demasiado estricta June – dijo Shun mientras servía un gran cucharón de sopa en mi plato – deberías ser más blanda ¿no crees?

¡Ah ¿quizás cómo tú?, no quiero ser tan débil después de todo Shun!

¡Eh!... June ¿piensas comer con esa máscara?, si te incomoda quítatela.

Los caballeros femeninos no tienen permitido hacer eso Shun – le respondió el maestro.

Mmm… ya comprendo porqué nunca te he visto sin ella, y tampoco comiendo… jeje.

Se nota que no sabes nada, ¡IDIOTA!

Furiosa fui a mi habitación, me saqué la armadura y arrojé mi cuerpo a la cama. Después de un largo rato de pensar en lo sucedido, me pregunté a mi misma que me sucedía; últimamente me la pasaba horas y horas con él en mi cabeza, cada vez más empezaba a ver lo apuesto que se había vuelto en este tiempo y en cada oportunidad en la que conversábamos yo me alteraba sin sentido; Shun era el mismo de siempre pero yo, desde hace unos días había dejado de verlo como a mi hermanito y comencé a verlo como a… a… ¡ahhhhh!, es un error, todo esto es culpa de la adolescencia.

La cena se arruinó por una estupidez mía por lo que la culpa me atormentaba. Me dispuse ir a la cocina para lavar los trastos sucios para enmendar mi error y sentir que era útil en algo al menos. En pijama entré a la cocina, vi el servicio en el lavado y prendí unas velas para ver con mayor claridad, y sí que vi con claridad el rostro de Shun justo en mis narices.

¡Ah!... Shun, me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí?

Mmm… vine a beber un poco de agua y tú.

Tengo que lavar estos platos ¿no?, ¿o tú lo harás?

¿Quieres qué te ayude? – me dijo sonriendo.

Eh, no… lo haré yo, vete a descansar Shun – le devolví la sonrisa.

Oh, de acuerdo, buenas noches June *kyuuuu* (beso); como esperaba eres muy linda.

¿Eh?, ¡ ¿Eh? Quedé petrificada. Que torpe fui, no me percaté que no traía la máscara, un caballero femenino no puede enseñar su rostro a nadie, bueno pero sólo era Shun… NOOOO!, eso antes no me hubiera interesado pero ahora… además que diablos fue ese beso en la frente, estoy cada vez más confundida respecto a mis sentimientos por él.

Me he pasado una semana evitándolo desde aquella vez, a pesar de eso cuando lo veo me ruborizo (gracias a la máscara no se advierte), lo evito cada que nos encontramos y eso me incomoda un poco pero él se mantiene indiferente. En ese momento, cuando pasé por el comedor y quise ir por algo de comida ligera para mis alumnos, me detuve al distinguir las voces del maestro Albione y Shun. No era mi intención interrumpirlos mas supuse que tampoco era mala idea oír de qué se trataba.

¿Estás seguro Shun?

Sí maestro, conseguiré la armadura de _Andrómeda_ y recuperaré a Ikki, Ikki lo sacrificó todo por mí, así que…

Debes reunirte de nuevo con esa persona, ¿verdad?

Sí, prometí hacerlo y lo lograré, ¿eh?... – Shun se levantó de su silla - ¿quién está ahí?

…soy yo… lo siento.

No pude más y salí corriendo de ese lugar, por fin entendía mis emociones por Shun y comprendí que lo que sentía en ese instante eran celos, celos porque él estuviese dando tanta importancia a una mujer de su pasado y yo no tuviese un espacio en su vida. La noche era extraña, una lluvia torrencial azotaba la isla; a pesar de las bajas temperaturas nocturnas, las precipitaciones no eran comunes, llovía tanto que no lograba distinguir mis lágrimas de las gotas de agua que corrían por mis mejillas, corrí por mucho tiempo como huyendo de algo que me perseguía; me hubiera gustado que Shun hubiese salido corriendo detrás de mí, sin embargo al voltear, el sitio yacía vacío.

Creí que mi cabeza estallaría, apenas pude abrir los ojos y al momento que lo hice, él estaba allí; sin que yo preguntara algo, Shun dijo: _Ikki es el hermano mayor que siempre me ha protegido, desde pequeños; él es fuerte y valiente, y es todo lo que tengo en este mundo…_

¡No!, eso no es cierto Shun – le grité – ¿y yo?, ¿es acaso que no piensas en mí?

¿June?, qué quieres decir…

¡Tonto, no piensas en lo que yo siento por ti!

June, yo…

En ese momento sentí que era demasiado estúpida, había celado a Shun con su hermano, era una idiotez cien por ciento; para variar le había soltado de un porrazo el hecho de que me había enamorado de él, tenía tanto miedo de sus palabras en respuesta, que no lo dejé hablar y le cerré la boca con un beso; si a eso se le podía llamar beso, mi experiencia en ese ámbito era nula, esta era mi primera vez y realmente me esperanzaba la idea de que hubiera sido lo mismo para él, era un año menor que yo después de todo; ¿no podía juzgarme mal o sí?.

June, yo…

No importa Shun… yo…, yo te quiero demasiado y no te retendré, además… es tu hermano, eso me tranquiliza y …

¡June!, podrías guardar silencio, quiero decirte algo importante.

Eh… ok.

Me gustas,… me gustas mucho pero, tengo cosas que solucionar, combates a los que no quiero acudir pero debo enfrentar, por ello nunca te dije algo de esto… de lo mucho que significas para mí y de lo tanto que te quiero, pero por ahora…

¿Shun?, qué tal estuvo el beso – me atreví a preguntarle con la cara roja.

Ah… ehmm… - se ruborizó – creo que, sería mejor repetirlo.

Al instante nuestros labios se pegaron, el acariciaba mi rostro y luego mi cintura mientras que yo no pude evitar abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas; no pensé ni imaginé alguna vez una escena tan perfecta para nosotros, en ese instante bajo la lluvia no pensé en lo que seguiría, solamente vivía el momento, mi momento con Shun.

**~ F I N ~**


End file.
